


like i was way too stoned

by soundboardkittens



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: harringrove one shot where steve gets way too high and billy helps him feel better :)--also on tumblr; title from anaphylaxis by pup
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	like i was way too stoned

“Look what I got, pretty boy.” Billy said as Steve walks into Billy’s apartment after his shift at Family Video. Steve looked as Billy was holding a plastic baggy filled with green nuggets, and then the accompanying paraphernalia sitting on the coffee table.

“Sweet, where’s that from?” Steve plops down across from Billy on the couch. They had become something of friends after Billy’s recovery.

One morning in January Billy walked into the Family Video, “I’m sorry for beating the shit out of you, y’know, back then.” He told Steve.

Steve had replied with “Cool, I guess? Thanks for saving my life.” And Billy didn’t care about that, didn’t want to be known as the guy that saved everyone, because he was a legitimate piece of shit, and just because in that moment he wanted to end it all doesn’t mean he is some kind of hero. But he was alive, and he is working on being a better person so he let it slide.

“We should hang out. I gotta place.” And Steve reluctantly took him up on the offer and they became friends after that, because Billy is the only guy close to Steve’s age that knows about monsters. And Steve is, well, Steve, and Billy has a huge crush on Steve so he figures being nice to him is better than pulling his pigtails and beating him up.

“It’s Cali shit, got a buddy to mail it. Turns out coffee is a great way to hide drugs in the mail.” Steve just nods as he watches Billy pick off the dried bud from the stems and put them in the grinder. Steve absentmindedly plays with a Bic. “We’re going to get so fucked up.” He puts the ground up material in the bowl, and hands it to Steve, “Here, you look like you need first.”

“Thanks, yeah, rough day.” Steve lights the bowl, pulls in deep, because Steve never learned to moderate his smoking to the different kinds of pieces and different kinds of weed, just pulls hard and deep trying to get as much smoke as possible into his lungs, every time. It ends up being a mistake because its too much smoke, its real rough, and throws him into a coughing fit that makes his throat sore. As he’s coughing, he runs into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Meanwhile, Billy takes his own hit, coughs a little because it is rough, but is more or less fine. Steve joins Billy again, places the glass of water on the table. “I keep telling you, you can’t go all in on the first hit. Did you swallow it?”

Billy is holding the bong, doesn’t think Harrington wants it anytime soon. “I don’t know man. I just, don’t know how to take small hits.”

“Yeah, I know. At least coughing will get you higher.” Billy said that all the time, neither of them thought it was true, but they had heard some stoner say it at a party and thought it was hilarious. “You want another one?”

“Skip me, I need a breather.” Billy nods and takes another hit. Steve watches as he opens his mouth wide and just lets the smoke leak out, notices how good his jaw looks. Now, Billy may have had a huge crush on Steve that Steve had no inkling of, but Steve had been battling his own demons, because he couldn’t help but notice how attractive Billy was once he got to know him. He was a jerk granted, but he wasn’t like that all the time. Billy had his soft moments, like covering Steve up with a blanket when he passed out on Billy’s couch after a night of drinking, or like today when he gave Steve first hit because he could see he had a rough day, coming into Family Video just to chat with him, moments of vulnerability after getting crossed where he talked about his Mom and his relationship with Max. Steve may have had a little crush himself, but he knew there was a boundary he couldn’t cross.

Finally, Steve starts to feel like he could breath again, so he takes another hit. Both boys felt the weed go straight to their head, almost immediately high after two hits. “This is good shit Hargrove.”

“I know, right? Let’s finish this shit, we’ll be out of our minds.” After a few more passes back and forth, and some stupid giggly stoner talk in between, they finish the bowl and Billy goes to put on some music. Steve was just slumped into the couch, he was fucking toasted.

Billy starts talking about something he overheard at work, and Steve was trying to listen but then he started feeling increasingly worse. His left arm started hurt, he started to feel a little nauseous, and the feeling of not being able to take a full breath was back. Billy stopped talking when he noticed how weird Steve was looking. “Hey, you okay? You don’t look so hot.” Billy says, letting out a small laugh because he was too high, found it too funny because Steve was more than hot.

“I don’t feel so good.” Steve curls into himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Then all the thoughts started to flood his mind, first that he is having a heart attack, that’s why his arm hurts, and then everything after was just a mess all your friends hate you, monsters are real and they’re going to hurt everyone you love, you’re going to die in this town without ever having made anything of yourself. Just all the worst thoughts, all at once. “Billy, I think I’m having a heart attack.” He announces.

“Harrington, you’re a healthy twenty-year-old man. You are not having a heart attack.” Billy scoots up next to Steve and starts rubbing his back. “You’re just freaking out.”

“No, no, I feel like everything terrible is going to happen. I really think I’m having a heart attack, you need to call 911.”

Billy just shakes his head, decides he needs to do something to distract Steve, take him out of his head. He has two thoughts on how to do that but he figures he would go with the gentler approach. So, he grabbed Steve’s face in his hands, makes him look at Billy, and then Billy just plants one on him. Billy makes it nice too, it wasn’t just a peck, he makes it a really deep kiss, lets their lips touch for more than just a few seconds, enough time that Steve starts kissing back. Then they suddenly stopped. “What the fuck?” Steve says.

“Sorry man, I think you were just too stoned. Makes some people start freaking out, the paranoia and everything. It was either kiss you or knock you out, and I figured you didn’t want that.” Steve just nods, a little relieved that the kiss didn’t mean anything, yet a little upset. At least he didn’t feel like he was having a heart attack, no nausea, just butterflies. “You wanna lay down?” Billy asks. Steve nods again and follows Billy back to his room.

Steve lays down in Billy’s bed, immediately getting under the covers. Billy stays above them, sits down next to Steve. It wasn’t the first time they had done this, they hang out in Billy’s bed all the time but now he was too high and Steve couldn’t stop thinking about Billy kissing him. He tried focusing on his breath, just laying down and relaxing, but when he looks up, he sees Billy leaning against his headboard, flipping through a magazine. When their eyes meet Billy speaks, “You hungry? I’m starving.” Steve just nods again, a loss for words, maybe eating would take his mind of everything.

Billy quickly went to the kitchen and comes back with snacks. Steve takes the string cheese stick he knew Billy kept for him. Billy was eating from a bag of Doritos. And maybe Steve was too high, because Billy was just eating chips and he still thought he was the cutest boy in the world. And he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice Billy was, mostly just to him, how Billy was taking care of him right now.

He finally spoke up, “Billy?”

“Yeah, pretty boy?”

“When you kissed me, are you sure you weren’t just doing it to like help me? There wasn’t any other reason you may have kissed me?”

Billy sucks in a huge breath and lets it out, this was a lot, because he liked hanging out with Steve, liked being friends, and he didn’t want to ruin that. But he was high and had little to no brain to mouth filter so he admits to Steve, “Yeah, I may have wanted to kiss you for a long time. But, uh, it doesn’t matter. I was just trying to make you feel better, really.” Steve watched as Billy got a little more flustered, shoving more chips into his mouth.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” Steve admits. Billy pauses and puts the chip bag on his nightstand, along with the other array of snacks he brought. He takes a sip of water, and Steve is just anticipating what is going to happen next, wondering if there was any chance that Billy was going to freak out and reject him.

Instead he lays down next to Steve, they were face to face in the bed, and Billy grabs a hold of Steve’s hand, and gets closer until they are kissing again. This time Steve was coherent enough to take in the kiss, Billy tasting slightly like Doritos, and weed, but he didn’t want to stop. He squeezes Billy’s hand, relishing in the kiss, his slightly rough lips, the feeling of his body against his own, so warm. Both of them letting the push and pull of the kiss take over, not caring about the rest of the world. When they separate for air Billy asks, “Was that okay?” It was weird to see Billy this nervous, but Steve couldn’t help thinking it was cute.

“Yeah, perfect.” Steve smiles. “So, how long have you been waiting to do that?”

“An embarrassingly long amount of time.” They were still holding hands.

“Guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for then.” Billy smiles at that, gives Steve another kiss, a quick one this time.

“Guess so.”

And Billy and Steve hung out in Billy’s bed all the time, but this time was different. It was good, and it felt extra safe, and Billy kissed Steve all night long, even after the high wore off, and they cuddled and Steve fell asleep knowing Billy would always be there for him. Billy, wrapped around Steve, still thought he was a piece of shit, but he finally had him in his arms, his pretty boy, and he wouldn’t let go for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> find on tumblr @psychicwarfarebaby


End file.
